


Dukat One Shots/Imagines

by roseandremus



Series: Uncommon Star Trek Character's Stories [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	Dukat One Shots/Imagines

You had been an item of interest to Gul Dukat when he was on the station and off. The problem with that was that he had a duty to fulfill and you were so much younger than he and surely had someone else? When he got the message that the station was being overtaken by rebelling Bajorans he was filled with joy for an excuse to see you even get a favor, maybe a kiss?

When he arrived though, you were injured with the equally young doctor taking care of you beneath a table as the synthesizer shot across the room. It seemed that the doctor had made a funny comment or joke because you gave a small laugh and smile. That was when Kira noticed that Dukat was there, so he focused on the discussion with the Major until the doctor tried to go for the weapon on the workstation.

“Ah ah doctor,” Dukat tutted surprised the doctor would risk the action.

Dukat continued to banter with the Major before he ordered the synthesizer down and said, “How about (y/n) and I discuss conditions?”

When he saw the look between the Major and (y/n) he changed his statement to, “Or I could just leave and let you all go with the station?”

That got you up and at it with your hands wrapped and blood slowly gushing out of a wound on your nondominant arm at the wrist. The doctor looked reluctant to let you go, but Dukat knew his statement demanded them to listen or risk killing everyone on the station. Dukat proceeded to lead you to Sisko’s ready room before he flicked the baseball off and sat in his old chair.

“So how has the station been since I left?” Dukat started with clearly forgetting when and where he was.

“How has the station been?” you repeated in disbelief before answering, “Just peachy. You know? Just waiting to hear your terms before either agreeing or basically dying. The usual.”

“I don’t appreciate your sass (y/n).” Dukat replied in his no nonsense tone before regretting it.

“You don’t appreciate my sass? Well, then you shouldn’t have asked such a stupid question Dukat. Am I going to hear these terms or what? If you haven’t noticed, there are thousands of people that depend on me right now.”

Dukat considered the unique situation he was being offered. He could probably ask you to do something that you would never agree to unless someone else was in immediate danger like this. After all, the station depended on it, so Dukat went for and offered his option or station destruction.

After an hour of getting everyone out of their locked areas and organized, you and Julian were in the infirmary where he asked what Dukat wanted in return for everyone’s lives.

You told him, “At first it was Dukat just watching me and asking how the station has been. I gave him a very ‘sassy’ answer and he called me on it before he told me what I had to do for him to stop the station from the insurgency program. He, umm, he made me kiss him.”

Julian raised his head so fast you thought he had whiplash when he exploded, “HE DID WHAT?”

You continued, “Since the whole station was in danger, I did it. I mean it is just a kiss, right? Besides, I kept him to his word. One kiss for the station’s survival. That isn’t exactly a bad trade is it?”

Julian softened his gaze and assured you, “No one needs to know. What did he say afterward, I saw him whisper to you before he left?”

You looked a little embarrassed this time when you answered, “He said and I quote ‘ No matter where you are, or who you’re with, I will always truly, completely love you.’ I feel a little slimy after letting him kiss me actually. The scales don’t actually feel weird though.”

Julian pulled you into a hug and whispered into your ear, “Thank you for saving us. Superhero (y/n) to the rescue. Once I give the once over on everyone, do you want to hang out for awhile? You can even pick the movie.”

You agreed and picked (favorite movie). You forgot about the Dukat incident within the month.


End file.
